I Promise
by jennicaxo
Summary: You got in a fight with Randy and you almost did something you never knew you would do again.. Well you know me, poor summaries. Just read and review please.. Randy/YOU oneshot. (Yup you and Randy, you're welcome.) I repeat Randy/YOU


**Hey, Jennica here! So, I know my last story kinda sucked or whatever but this fic is based on a dream I had last night, weird right? Anyways I hope you guys like my dream-based oneshot here. Hahaha! Y/N = Your Name...I love you guys! x**

**I don't own Randy.. And I don't know if I own you... Haha that's pretty tricky..**

**~~Promise me**

"Good luck out there babe." You kissed Randy's cheek as you wait for his theme song to come on. You decided to go with him on Money in the bank since it's vacation and you have nothing to do in your house.

"Thank you Y/N." He said coldly. He made his way out once his music went off. Randy had been acting strange lately, he had been cold, stern, and somewhat grumpy.

You just shrugged the thought of as you walked back to his locker room. You were just watching the match and rooting for Randy of course. You were cheering like crazy when Randy climbed up the ladder and unhooked the briefcase. You were glad you're alone in his locker room. You waited for Randy excitedly. You were very happy for him.

"Congrats babe, you did great out there!" You hugged him so tight, he was sweaty but you didn't mind.

"Uhh, thanks. I'm gonna go take a shower now." He said not making eye contact.

"Yup something's wrong here." You thought. You waited for Randy to get ready so you could leave and talk probably.

"Is there something wrong babe? You've been acting weird lately." You asked almost shakily.

"You should ask yourself that question." He just muttered.

The car ride was somewhat awkward. Randy eyes were glued to the road and you can't do anything but just look out the window.

In your hotel room, Randy wasn't saying at all. It's almost scary. Randy's usually this cheery goofy guy, not this grumpy and stern guy sitting across from you.

"That's it, what's wrong Randy?" You slumped your hand on the table. You were eating but you didn't care. It's killing you inside to be like this.

"I told you, you should be asking yourself that question." Randy got up and walked away but you catched up and grabbed his arm.

"I won't take that as an answer. Ok, what did I do wrong here?" You asked frustrated.

"Geez, I don't know, maybe being a little whore and flirting with Dean fucking Ambrose." He exclaimed.

"Randy, he's just being nice! I know that you know that we're just friends!"You were almost shouting at this point.

"SURE Y/N. BEING NICE" He threw air quotes in the air.

"WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME? WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 3 FUCKING YEARS RANDY!" Yup now you're shouting your lungs out.

"BECAUSE I SAW YOU WITH MY TWO EYES FLIRTING WITH HIM! YOU LITTLE WHORE!" His face now filled with rage.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT FLIRTING WITH HIM AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT" You shouted at Randy's face.

He just huffed at you. "I just did. You know what fuck this I'm leaving." He walked away and you heard the door slam. You didn't even bother to follow him. You were hurt. After all those years you and Randy were together, he won't even believe you.

Randy drove to another hotel and rented a room. He was lying down with his eyes shut thinking about everything you just argued about, to be honest, he was shocked he called you a whore, it just slipped out. He was sorry inside. He wondered what you're doing right now. "Probably crying herself to sleep." He thought. But one thing made his eyes flutter open. He quickly rushed out of the hotel and drove back to you. "I better not be too late." He thought.

You just went to the bed and cried until you felt like you have no tears left. You went to the bathroom and looked at your reflection in the mirror. You looked like a total mess. Your hair's everywhere, your eyes are red and puffy from all the tears, and your eyes looked dull. That little twinkle was gone. But mostly, you felt abandoned, you felt alone, you felt so sad that there's almost nothing left in your heart to break. You wondered how you would get over this. He didn't believe you and called you a _**little whore. **_Then suddenly you remembered one thing you did before you met Randy.

_**Self harming.**_

You quickly searched through the bathroom drawers until you found the razors. You grabbed the razor and you put your other arm out. You were almost thinking about **ending your life**. You were alone now anyways, no one loves you.

_**You have no one.**_

"This is probably what I need right now." You thought as you put the razor right above your wrist with your eyes shut. It's been a while since you did this, the cold metal felt weird on your skin. You almost felt scared of it. You were about to slit your wrist when you heard a noise outside the bathroom which made you open your eyes, you thought you were just daydreaming so you shut your eyes, took a deep breath, repositioned the razor above your wrist when you heard it again. You just ignored it and were about to slit your wrist when the door fluttered open.

Randy had came back, apparently he was the one you kept hearing. You didn't respond so he kicked the door open. He was scared out of his mind thinking you already harmed yourself or worst, killed yourself. He was relieved that you were just in the middle of it and haven't done anything yet.

"Y/N, Y/N, OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY. ARE YOU OKAY?" He ran to you and hugged you. He pulled out of the hug and took the razor out of your hand, threw it in the trash can and hugged you again. "Oh my god. Oh my god." He said teary eyed. He couldn't believe he was so close to losing you because of his stupidness.

"You came back." You whispered as you hugged him back.

"Of course, I did, I always will. I'm so sorry for not believing you, I'm sorry for calling you that name. I won't do it again. I love you so much babe. " He muttered against your hair.

"Aww, I forgive you babe. I love you too." You said almost teary eyed.

"Hey, promise me something." He released you and held both of your hands.

"Promise you what?" You asked in confusion.

"Promise me you won't try to leave me again." He looked deep in your eyes.

"_**I promise**_." You tightened your grip to his hands and gave him a reasurring smile.

He hugged you again and kissed your forehead.

"Would you promise me something?" You asked.

"Of course, I'll promise you anything." He told you.

You wriggled out of his hug and looked into his eyes.

"Promise me you'll never hurt me again."

"_**I promise**_." He said with a smile as he grabbed your waist and kissed you passionately.

_**Aww, haha so yeah this was my dream. Ok maybe I edited some parts. Hahaha anyways, how did I do? Let me know on the reviews please! So what should I do next? Please don't forget to review after reading this! Love you guys! x**_

_**Jennica **_


End file.
